


Death's and being marry

by Blackmoore



Series: Deadly [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Killer Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Serial Killer Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Hadrian makes plans to happen and meets the good doctor Hannibal lecter
Series: Deadly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003773
Kudos: 57





	Death's and being marry

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

>   
>  everything you write about is insanity, but it is amusing to see how you think and write

Hannibal notices a letter to himself from gringotts he felt the paper and he lifts the envelope and read what it has

Count Hannibal Lecter the fourth

Hannibal tilts his head as he continued to read the letter and is surprised that the Lecter's have an heir in the form of a light family child, and wonders if he can turn the Potter heir, dark

Hannibal cancelled all of his meetings as he stands up looks at the Quill and said the word "Victorian" while holding the feather he is in the English bank for goblin's

Hannibal went to a bank teller, and spoke "I would like to speak to the account manager Potter, I'm count Hannibal Lecter." 

Hannibal is guided to the room where heir Potter is sitting with two more people

Harry stands up and smiles slightly as he remembers something in the muggle paper saying that Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake ripper, but won't say anything about the Chesapeake ripper, Harry's mask is of curiosity and slight fear in his eyes

the door closed behind Hannibal as Hannibal watched the mask and spoke "I'm Count Hannibal Lecter." Hadrian think's 'the Chesapeake Ripper and a cannibal' Harry's mask stayed on with the curiosity "It's nice to meet you, Count Lecter"

Hannibal spoke "You can lose the mask, Hadrian." Hadrian nods as Hannibal watched him as he smells in the room, 'normal humans, aside from Hadrian's scent of death and the beginnings of a wendigo.'

Hadrian nods as he does lose the masks "It's nice to meet you, Hannibal." He smiles as he turns to his aunt and cousin "This is my aunt, petunia dursley and my cousin Dudley Dursley."

Hannibal looks at them and looks back at Hadrian as he thought 'what a pig.' he looks at petunia his mask is blank as he would never kill a child even if that child is rude and it's not that fun or pleasurable

Hadrian watches Hannibal, not knowing the man himself as he looks at his aunt and cousin "Please leave the room?"

Hannibal watches them leave after Hadrian let his magic out, Hadrian knows his magic is stifling and very powerful as he directed it to them, they left after they couldn't breathe

Hadrian puts his magic away only letting out a little magic out as he smiles kindly at Hannibal "Please don't think that, Hannibal, lady magic granted my wish." 

Hannibal tilts his head at Hadrian Potter "What am I thinking, child." Hadrian chuckles lowly "About killing petunia, lady magic may have granted my wish for Dudley to have magic, but I want him to do that himself" the look Hadrian gives is downright feral

Hannibal looks at the child surprised but his mask of calm is in place as he nods "I can see the appeal, of that, Hadrian, I won't interfere"

Hadrian smiles softly, the smile is innocent after all "Thank you, Hannibal." Hannibal is amazed by this child that has the scent of death on him, and the beginnings of a windigo on him "Of course, why did you want me here, Hadrian?"

Hadrian spoke "manipulations against me and my person." Hannibal think's "who's manipulations?"

Hadrian's face became a snarl the soft smile disappeared from his face as he spoke the man's name, his voice became dark while speaking the words "Albus Dumbledore."

Hannibal notices that it's hatred in Hadrian's eyes and voice "The headmaster of Hogwarts?" Hadrian nods as he looks away from Hannibal's eye's and looked back into the doctors eye's again "Yes, he is the ex boyfriend of a Gellert Grindelwald, a dark lord, he still uses the ex dark Lord's term, for the greater good." 

Hannibal looks amused at Hadrian "how do you know that?" Hadrian think's of telling him he's a time traveling master of death, but doesn't "I can't, not yet, please hannibal." 

Hannibal nods and smiles slightly "Of course, Hadrian, I understand not wanting to share, with somebody you just meet, can I ask you a question?" Hadrian nods "Go ahead, Hannibal."

Hannibal watches Hadrian as he asked the question "Do you have the Wendigo curse, Hadrian?" Hadrian chuckles and nods "Yes, I do."

Hannibal spoke "You'll start to feel the urge at 13, that means you'll need to start eating flesh, Hadrian." Hadrian tilts his head slightly as he remembers that urge in his first life, as well but didn't indulging it as he was suppose to be the light savior

Hadrian nods "Of course, thank you, Hannibal, when that happens can I move it with you, after all they'll both be. . .dead, and gone."

Hadrian added in his thoughts 'too feed Slytherin's snake.' he smiles amused by the thought, Hannibal watches the amusement lilting in Hadrian's eyes

Hannibal doesn't ask why Hadrian is amused by whatever the child thought, Hannibal smiles at the child infront of him at the moment

Hadrian watches Hannibal as he think's 'How am I related to this doctor on my mum's side?' Hadrian smiles and nods as he think's of what to ask again or what to do with with his muggle side of the family 'get Dudley to kill his own mother via the Imperio curse' 

Hannibal watches Hadrian's mind, very curious of this child that is related to him that acts like an adult but is surprisingly calm and planning out his own cousin and aunts death "Do it in muggle London, less likely to get the attention of the wizards until it's too late, Hadrian."

Hadrian nods "Thank you, for the advice, Hannibal." He smiles at him "But the question still remains, hannibal." Hannibal looks amused as he hides the amusement behind a blank mask "yes you can move in with me, Hadrian."

Hadrian nods as he left the bank "Thank you, Hannibal." Petunia follow Hadrian back to the house as Hadrian, Dudley and petunia get into the house, Hadrian locks the house up and cast's the Imperio curse successfully

"get a knife fron the kitchen, kill you're mother, and go to the bathroom and cut your own wrists in the bathtub." Hadrian moves away to watch Dudley do as told, Harry cast's the silenco spell on the entire house 

Petunia screams bloody murder, literally quite loudly, he's thankful he put up the silencing spell so no neighbor could hear, the screams coming from the house

Dudley grabs the knife from the kitchen as the spell takes control of his mind and Dudley kills his own mother as Dudley goes upstairs to the bathroom and cuts his wrists in the bathtub

Harry smiles as he undoes every spell he has done to leave no trace that it was him who did it, not Dudley not on his lonesome

A vicious smile, as he watched his aunt bleeding to death on the kitchen floor, she already lost her light In the beedy eyes, oh how much he would love to carve out her eyes and keep them as trophies

and so Hadrian grabs a blade from the kitchen and cut out the left eye of petunia dursley, Hadrian did the same with Dudley cutting out the left eye of his cousin and keeping both eyes in a baggie, he took the kitchen blade with him, the only thing he used

Hadrian took the letter from the cupboard and went back to the pub as he gets a room with his money and falls asleep in the room with the door closed and locked for his protection.


End file.
